1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type vehicle headlamp including a light projection unit in which light from a light source is reflected by a ellipsoidal reflector and then is forwardly projected and distributed via a projection lens.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a projection-type vehicle headlamp includes a lamp body 1, a front cover 2 which forms a lamp housing together with the lamp body 1, and a light projection unit 3 accommodated inside the lamp housing. The light projection unit 3 includes a light source 3a, a reflector 3b having a substantially ellipsoidal shape, and a projection lens 3c, which are assembled together. Light from a light source is reflected by the reflector 3b, and then projected as a substantially parallel light via the projection lens 3c. The light is transmitted through the front cover 2, and is projected and distributed toward a front direction from the headlamp.
A vehicle body having a streamlined shape is recently becoming popular. Accordingly, the front cover 2 of the headlamp is formed such that a front surface 2a is greatly inclined in a rear direction so as to conform to the streamlined shape of the vehicle body 5. A cover 7 is arranged around the light projection unit 3, and a surface of the cover 7 is coated with a light reflecting film so that an inner side of the lamp housing is seen in a metallic color, thereby improving the appearance of the headlamp in a non-lighting condition (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2559908).
However, according to the streamlined shape of the headlamp, there is a case where a space between the light projection unit 3 and the cover 7 in a vertical direction is small and the cover 7 is long in the forward direction. In such a case, a part of the light is likely to be irradiated directly toward the cover 7 and reflected, whereby harmful light, such as glare, is generated.